1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus having a printing section that forms a plurality of unit images such as a label on a print medium such as a rolled sheet is already well known. As the printing apparatus, an ink jet printer may be exemplified.
JP-A-61-272178 is an example of the related art.
However, sometimes, a user desires that the user assist information is printed on the rolled sheet S. For example, the wanted information regarding the unit image on which the user focuses is the following: a unit image number, a unit image row number, or how many meters that the unit image is positioned away.
However, unwanted situations for user may occur depending where the information is printed. Therefore, a new strategy is requested that offers high user convenience.